In general, a high-functional cosmetic such as essence, eye cream, anti-aging agent, anti-wrinkle agent is highly expensive and accommodated in a compact cosmetic container.
This cosmetic container simply includes a main container and a cap such that a user opens the cap closing an opening of the main container to discharge and apply the cosmetic on a desired spot on the skin. However, it is difficult for a user to control the discharged amount of the cosmetic and the expensive cosmetic as much as stained on hands is wasted.
On this account, a spouting-type cosmetic container has been developed such that a user may extract a desired amount of cosmetic with a pipette (Spuit) to apply the extracted cosmetic to a desired spot on the skin.
An existing spouting-type cosmetic container 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a main container 20 accommodating cosmetic therein and a cap unit 30 closing an opening 21 of the main container 20 and being associated with a pipette tube 33 to suction/discharging the cosmetic accommodated in the main container 20.
The main container 20 has male threads 21a formed around the outer circumference of the opening 21 for the screw-coupling with the cap unit 30.
The cap unit 30 includes a pipette tube (Spuit) 33 going in and out the main container 20 through the opening 21, a push button 35, and an elastic member 37 provided at the lower side of the push button 35.
However, the existing spouting-type cosmetic container 10 is inconvenient to use because a user couples the cap unit 30 to the main container 20 and separates the push button 35 from the main container 20 by pushing and rotating the push button 35 once.